It is well known to support a box spring and mattress set above a floor by use of bed frames that include a pair of spaced-apart parallel side rail members that extend between a headboard and an endboard. The side rail members typically take the form of a unitary longitudinally extending angle iron member, of L-shaped cross section, having end plates associated with the respective ends. The end plates are secured to the respective headboard or endboard above the floor. Alternatively, the side rail members may be connected together by spaced-apart cross rail members and supported parted above the floor on leg members. The side rail members are approximately six feet in length to support standard size box spring and mattress sets.
A problem has long existed in the art in the handling, transporting, warehousing, and packaging of such side rail members due to their excessive length. It has heretofore been proposed to form such side rail members from two angle iron side rail sections that are secured together in an end to end relationship by use of a short angle iron connecting bracket. Examples of such side rail constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,765,455 and 4,428,086. While both of these side rail constructions have solved some of the problems associated with unitary side rail members, both require the use of tools to manipulate releasable fasteners in order to transform the side rail member from its knocked-down storage position to its elongated in-use position.
Day beds have met with increasing commercial acceptance as providing a piece of furniture that can be readily converted into additional sleeping facilities. Such day bed constructions have traditionally included an upper spring structure, which supports a mattress assembly and sofa type back cushions. A lower unit is provided that is movable from a storage position beneath the upper spring structure to an in-use position alongside of the upper spring structure. The upper spring structure includes a pair of spaced-apart angle iron side rail members connected together by cross rail members. A spring assembly is suspended between the side rail members and the cross rail members.
For the same reasons discussed above with respect to bed frames, the shipping and storage of such spring structures has been a problem because of the bulky and lengthy frame members that comprise such structures.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a side rail member or a spring structure for use in a day bed or the like, that is foldable to a collapsed, compact storage position, and yet which eliminates the need for releasable extraneous fasteners to retain the side rail member in an in-use position.